The One above all
by EagleWings21
Summary: Rainbow Dash was flying one day when she saw someone walking in the meadow below her. It was a human being, which was strange. She had never encountered a human before, but heard horrible stories about how they're harmful and destructive. Could this be the one person to changer her perspective? And how does he already know who she is?
1. The Encounter

Rainbow Dash loved nothing more than flying.

In fact, flying was the one thing that seemed to keep her going these days. Her friends were busy, and that meant that she had a lot more free time than she thought she did. Life seemed to become pretty monotonous for her: wake up, go to work from 8-4, and sleep. Eating was necessary every now and again, but she managed to squeeze it in to her "busy" schedule. She felt like lately she was in a rut, that nothing exciting was happening in her life. Something was missing, and that's all she knew.

She often would be visited by her number one fan Scootaloo, but even she has managed to find other things to occupy her time with. She was doing well in school now, and after Rainbow Dash agreed to be her honorary sister, she took that role seriously. Many nights she would invite Scoots over, only to make sure that she did her homework and had someone to help her with general things in life that no one seemed to help her with. Lately, however, Scoots has been over at Apple Jack's more often than not, crusading and helping out Apple Bloom with the farm chores. She was proud of her little sister, but she still missed her every now and again.

So, there she was, lounging on the cloud that she dubbed her nap cloud for the day. She stretched her limbs, fluttered her wings, adjusted her tail to act as a secondary pillow for her lower body, and was about to settle down for a good two hour nap. Then, suddenly, she heard something peculiar. She heard humming coming down from underneath her cloud. Normally hearing humming wasn't so weird, since everyone in Ponyville seemed to keep in good spirits more than half the time, but this humming sounded different; it wasn't from a pony. No, it sounded much deeper, much more foreign to her. Not even Big Mac could compare to how deep, yet soothing this humming was.

She peaked over the edge of her napping cloud, and what she saw next she would never forget for her whole life. There, below where she was, was a human being walking through the meadow. She had to rub her eyes and close her mouth for it hung agape; only to fall slack again as she followed this pon...person through the tall grass. Well, it was tall to the ponies; on a human, it went only up to the knees.

He was not what she had expected him to look like. He had long, dark hair reaching down to his upper back. He was a dark man, with his skin looking as tan as the saddle Granny Smith had in her broom closet. He was not as tall as she had imagined a human to be. See, in Equestria, humans are studied as if they were nothing more than other animals, but of a different race. Humans were usually thought to be somewhat of a myth, seeing as how sightings were so rare. The last human encounter happened over 500 years ago according to pony time, and none had occurred since. This particular human appeared to be almost 6 feet tall, but lacking just one or two inches. He was strong, but had a kind face to him; looking nothing like the horror stories Rainbow had heard in urban legends. Ponies had been taught to fear humans, because they were known for enslaving ponies to agricultural purposes, (a position Rainbow knew A.J. would not mind). Other rumors circulated about how the humans would remove the unicorn horn off of the unicorn ponies, and clip the wings of the pegasi. However, contrary to all of the rumors, this particular human was different. He wore no shining impenetrable armor, drew no sword of desolation, and had no scowl of horror across his face. No, what he did have was a smile stretching from ear to ear, robes made of what looked like to be the whitest sheet of linen she had ever seen held together by a simple rope belt, and oddly enough no shoes on his feet. She couldn't get close enough for a good look, but she could have sworn there was something odd about his hands and feet, but she figured she would blow it off for now. Her next objective: get in closer without being noticed.

She jumped from cloud to cloud, trying as hard as she could to not be noticed by this oddly peaceful human. She was looking at him with such a studious face, that Twilight probably would have awarded her a PhD just for trying. Never has she seen someone walk with such eloquence and grace, she almost felt ashamed of herself for jumping sloppily from cloud to cloud. She noticed he stopped to study a flower, so she figured she would try to stop too."Tried" was the key word here; for she tried to stop, but the velocity that she had built up from jumping so fast to kept her going longer than she wanted to, and she lost her footing on the cloud she was on. She toppled head-first onto the ground, slowly getting up and lightly shaking her head and yet again trying to recover. However, her moment of painful bliss was interrupted whenever a large shadow cast over the sun that was gracing her, and she looked up;

It was him.

She sat frozen in place, not knowing what to do. Words tried to escape her, but to no avail - she simply sat there, eyes bulging from terror and shock, waiting for what could have very well been her death for all she knew. However, what she happened next would burn in her memory for the rest of her life-

He laughed.

In fact, he had such a genuine laugh, that after about ten seconds of listening to it, she started to grin. Then, sheepishly, she began a few light chuckles of her own. Something about this man had captivated her. However, she returned slightly to her paranoid state when he extended a hand out to her, and she quickly retracted in instinctive fear. However, he never even flinched, only awaiting her hoof into his hand. She cautiously extended her hoof into his hand, and he pulled her back onto all fours. She finally saw what she had thought was off about his hands - they had holes in them. Perfect round circles in the wrists just below the palms. She stared curiously at them, but she was distracted by the feeling of hands brushing her coat, getting all of the loose dirt off. He even brushed his fingers through her mane, getting rid of the clumps of dirt that littered her gorgeous rainbow. He smiled warmly at her, and she smiled shyly back.

"Um...uh...thank..you. I..I wasn't uh...yeah...I uh...", was all she could manage to say to him. He chuckled briefly as she continued to stammer on for another two minutes or so, before he finally spoke in that deep, but soothing voice:

"You needn't say anything. I've been expecting you, Rainbow Dash."


	2. The Walk

Rainbow Dash just stood there in shock. "How – how did you know my name?!"

The man smiled and said, "I know many things, Rainbow. Let's just say that I've been around for quite a long time, going from place to place. After all, I remember when I first crafted Equestria."

She tried to not laugh, she really did. She should have gotten a medal for trying. However, when her lip started hurting her so badly from biting down on it she laughed in his face and she laughed hard. She thought that he was absolutely crazy; he was only one man, right? How in the world could he make… well, a world? Yet, he didn't act like he was kidding. Instead, he chose to sit down in the grass, looking up at her now, smiling yet again. As if he knew what she was thinking, he asked, "Anything else you'd like to know?" He said it with a light chuckle to signify that he meant no harm with the remark, as he could tell that she was growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh, well, I think I'm going to go and…well, do something else. Look, it was nice running into you and all, and you seem nice…but crazy. I have some stuff I need to do; I'm a busy pony you know." She knew she was lying, but she figured he didn't.

"Ah, yes. You're a very busy pony, napping every day for hours on end. After that, you were probably going to go and re-read a "Daring Do" book, right?" He put his arms around his knees and looked at her as she searched for an answer.

She took a few steps back and went from laughing at him for being crazy to being seriously concerned. She looked back and forth as thoughts raced through her mind as fast as she could fly, _"Okay, now I'm getting seriously freaked out; how in the world does he know all of this?! Is he stalking me? That's impossible! I live on a cloud. Humans can't walk on clouds! Or can they? Ugh…note to self: get some migraine medicine later…"_

Sensing the growing tension in the air, he spoke again, causing her to jump slightly at the sudden sound of someone talking. "Rainbow, would you like to come with me on a walk? It's very beautiful through here, and if I remember correctly there's a gorgeous lake nearby. I was planning on visiting it and enjoying the scenery, if you'd like to come along."

She snapped further out of her thought trance, "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. You've…been here before?" she asked quizzically as she raised an eyebrow.

He nodded quickly, "I've been here more times than you would think."

She shrugged and looked at the ground, searching her mind for a valid reason not to go along with him. "I don't know…I'm more of a flyer myself. I mean, I'll walk if I'm going through town or something, but I just always thought walking was too slow. Why walk slowly when you can zoom through the air?"

He looked straight into her eyes as he said, "Sometimes, slowing down is necessary to see things for what they are. Now, let's get going. I hear that the water shines just right this time of day! Plus, there's a certain largemouth bass that's been eluding me for weeks. I'm going to try and catch that little sneak today. Come, walk with me." With that, he jumped up to his feet and started to walk. When he noticed she wasn't immediately at his side, he turned around and gestured kindly for her to walk alongside him. She didn't know why, but she was somehow intrigued by this man. Not once has he threatened her in any way, and he doesn't seem to have any ulterior motives. He honestly seems like a nice guy, just going for a stroll through the land. So, she decided to go with him. With a curious and still somewhat conflicted heart and sudden comforting warmth engulfing her body, she went along.

As they walked, she noticed that he was slow. Ugh, why did he have to be _so slow?_ She was _aching_ to just spread her wings and leave this guy in the dust, laughing at the fact that Tank could probably beat him in a race. But something inside her was holding her back; and quite strongly at that. She decided to end the awkward silence by asking a simple question.

"Hey, I don't think I ever got your name. Mine's...oh yeah. Well, since you apparently know me already, what's your name?"

He looked at her and said, "I have many names. But for now, just call me Jesus."

"Jesus? That's…simple. Well, at least it's easy to remember." She chuckled a little, looking around for comfort. She looked to her right where he was standing and saw that same hole in his hand. She got stuck staring for a few seconds, not able to look away. It was only when she noticed he looked back down at her that she looked away in shame, afraid that she had been rude for staring at the injury.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to be rude. It's just, like…well, without being rude, what's that hole all about?" She mentally kicked herself for the unintentional roughness of her words.

He looked down at the ground and smiled softly, yet seeming serious at the same time. "These scars are a constant reminder for the price that I paid."

"What kind of price? Seems pretty heavy if you have holes in your hands." She tried to repair the awkwardness she felt she had created, but he seemed to overlook it as he went on to explain.

"Yes. You're aware of the human race. You have heard the stories that have been told about them, about how they are an evil breed seeking harm and destruction. Correct?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

He put his hand up to stop her, as if he wasn't done saying what he wanted to say. "I knew the hearts of men were black. However, they disobeyed my command and rebelled against me. Seeing how evil they were, I tried many things to get them to turn back."

She was even more confused than ever, trying so hard to make sense of this. "Wait, you said they rebelled against you…are you an important person or something?"

Jesus laughed briefly and nodded, "You could definitely say that. All I wanted was my creation to love me as much as I love them."

It was Rainbow Dash's turn to stop him, "Wait – your creation?"

"Yes; I created the human race. You see, Rainbow Dash – I am God."

She stopped walking. He kept on for a few steps before noticing she was frozen in place. He looked at her and she just stared at him open mouthed and eyes popped wide open. She couldn't believe it. God? Again, she had always heard rumors. For a while, Twilight would try and teach Rainbow about the cultures of humans. After all, they might have been myths to the ponies, but that doesn't mean that assumptions weren't made about them. Like any other myths or folktales, they had their own ideas of gods and goddesses. Rainbow even remembered something about how some humans believed in a single God above all, but soon tuned out because of Twilight's tendency to be an egghead. However, what she didn't expect was there to be an actual God. And now this strange man called Jesus was claiming to be just that – the God above all others. What in Equestria was happening?

"So…you said something about a 'price being paid'. What was the price for, and how did you pay the price?"

"Well, to make a very long story short, I paid the price for the sins of humanity. I was nailed to a tree and left to die."

Her heart stopped, and she suddenly felt sobs building up in her, not only from what he had said, but _how _he said it. He said it so nonchalantly, as if it were something he knew he had to do. She choked down her tears and asked again, "Wait, if you were left to die, then how are you alive?"

He responded, "I was raised to life by the power of God."

She paused, and then added, "Uhhh…Wait, I thought you said you were God?"

"You're correct. There are actually three of us, but we're one person." He smirked, knowing this revelation always caused confusion. He looked back at her and sure enough her face was scrunched in a humorous way trying to make sense of all of this.

He ran his fingers through his beard for a moment thinking of the easiest way to describe this odd situation to this particular pony.

"Okay, I have something that may help you. See, there are actually three of us. There's me, the Father, and the Holy Ghost. That makes up what's called the Holy Trinity; yet we're all one being."

Again, she seemed nothing less that completely and utterly lost.

He took notice of this and explained further. "Now, I want you to think of an egg; a simple chicken's egg. Following so far?"

She nodded her head slowly, trying to digest the odd request.

He continued, "Good. Now, there's three parts to an egg: the shell, the yolk, and the egg white. No part of the egg can exist naturally without the other. Right?"

She nodded more fervently this time, seeming to know where he might possibly be going with this analogy.

"Now, take that egg and apply it to myself. I am God: the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, in one being, but three separate beings. Without the other, I cannot exist – and like the egg, we exist in perfect harmony with one another. Does that help you understand any?"

And there went all hope. She seemed lost in thought, to the point to where she was starting to drool a little.

"Rainbow Dash, is something wrong?" Jesus asked in a humorous tone, biting his lip in an effort to hold back his chuckles. He knew this conversation always went over so well...and the face she was making was priceless. If only he had a camera.

She snapped back to reality, "No, no-nothing. Nothing's wrong." Jesus figured to leave well enough alone for now and continued on his walk. After all, he just revealed that he is God – the almighty three-in-one speech included. That's enough for her to chew on for the time being.

As they were walking, Jesus figured this would be his turn to break the silence and shift the conversation's path a bit. "How has life been treating you, Rainbow? Are you content with the way things are going?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, thinking about how all of her friends seemed to be busy with their own lives. Her mind flashed between scenes of her and Apple Jack racing in the woods, her and Scootaloo training to get her off the ground and into the air, and just enjoying time with her five friends in general. She missed everyone so badly. She looked back to him. He had an expression of concern on his face, waiting patiently for her to tell him when, and if she was ready.

She took a deep breath, preparing to open up. She had this built up inside of her for a while, and for the first time in a long time someone was actually there to listen – even if it was a human being who claimed to be God. She started, "Well, it just seems like life is…I don't know. Standing still, I guess. I just figured that all the adventures would go on forever, ya know? But I'm finding out that that's not the case. All of my friends have been so busy lately. It's like they don't even have time to say hello anymore. Rarity is busy with her fashion business, Apple Jack has her farm, Twilight has been hitting her books more than usual… heck, even Fluttershy has been in and out of Ponyville lately on nature trips and different things of that sort. I was going to see what Pinkie was up to later today, but earlier when I went by on my break, I saw that she was so busy baking cakes and planning for another party that I just couldn't bring myself to disturb her. I felt like I would have been intruding or something. Even my little surrogate sister seems too busy for me lately. She's always helping Apple Jack's sister with the farm. Which, I mean, isn't a bad thing; I'm proud she's thinking of others… I just wish she'd think of me every now and again, ya know?"

He just stood there, listening. Not once did he interrupt, nor did he try and give his opinion. He just took it all in as the cyan pegasus poured out all the pent up frustration she had in her. After she seemed to be finished, he calmly laid his hand on her head, re-assuring her that he was there for her despite how she felt about him. For the first time in a while, she felt important to someone, even if they seemed different from her in every way imaginable. After pondering this for a few moments, she continued walking with this gentle person who was somehow also God. The egg thing was still hurting her brain, but she'll get it someday. Maybe she'll ask Twilight later – she's bound to have a book about it or something.

There's a funny thing about pegasi ponies. They have the ability to fly, control weather patterns, and even to walk on clouds. However, that's the extent of their magic: flying and cloud walking. If you asked a pegasus to walk on water, they would laugh at you and say that it is physically and scientifically impossible – which was true. So, whenever Rainbow Dash felt the bottom of her hooves feel wet and cold, she instinctively looked down to see the cause of the disturbance. She looked down and saw nothing but deep, dark water.

The same deep, dark water she was standing on as if it were solid ground.

She gasped once, twice, and a loud third time, only to hear Jesus happily exclaim,

"Hey, we're here! I guess we made better time than I thought, eh?"

Rainbow promptly screamed out of shock and fell beneath the water.

Jesus just laughed and extended his hand out again.

This was going to be an eventful afternoon.


	3. The Break

Rainbow Dash sputtered and coughed as Jesus lifted her out of the cool water, and she re-gained her footing on the smooth water of the lake, still struggling to gain her balance. Jesus was still chuckling a little bit as he gave her some space to shake off, and said, "You know, my friend Peter once had a similar experience."

She looked up and stared him down through her soaking wet bangs and retorted, "Oh yeah? Well, give him my regards," as she spat the last of the water in her mouth out.

Jesus just shook his head and exhaled, taking in the scenery. Equestria was such a beautiful universe to visit, and he really did love these ponies. Sure they had their own sets of problems like every other living being created, but hey; that's just how it goes. He had been in this part of the universe for only a short while so far, but was amazed at what went on in this little world since he last visited. He saw the clouds, and how the pegasi ponies did such a fine job managing the weather. He saw the flowers and other vegetation being well-maintained by the earth ponies, and how the unicorns used their magic to heal those who needed it and aid in technological advancements. While in his own world of thinking, he suddenly felt a hoof nudge at his leg, and looked down. Rainbow was shivering from falling in the lake, and he naturally wanted to help her warm up. He glanced briefly at his surroundings and saw a nice bank off to the east a little bit, and felt that that would be a good place to go warm up and talk for a while. "Rainbow, how would you like to go and sit with me for a while? It'll give you a chance to dry off, and we can chat some more for a while in peace."

She just stood there with utter confusion written on her face; she really did not know what to make of him. _"First he interrupts my nap, takes me for a trippy walk on water only to end in me getting soaked and now he wants to sit down and talk? What is up with this dude?! Ugh!"_

She wrestled with her thoughts, but for some reason her curiosity was the part of her getting the hardest training session of all today. She did talk and open up to him earlier, and that hadn't been so bad. "_Well, he's a good listener, I'll give him that."_ That, and she also took notice to the concerned tone in his voice, and figured she'd been this far- might as well go a little further. "Sure, that sounds fine. Only, do we have to walk? I mean, not that that wasn't cool and all, I just really prefer to fl-hey!" She then gasped out of surprise as Jesus picked her up in his arms, figuring she had more than her fair share of walking on water for the day. She was taken aback at first, but then found comfort in the hands that carried her. She felt a tinge strange as the man who was also God would take the time and effort to carry a pony like her to safety, walking slowly and cautiously as to make sure that the walk to the bank was without incident and pleasant for the both of them. After all, she was Rainbow Dash! She didn't need anyone's help, right? "_Well, strange as I feel, this does feel a LITTLE relaxing. Just a little, though."_

Once their small trek along the lake's surface came to an end, he gently laid her down in the soft green grass next to the lake bank and sat down next to her, fiddling with the rocks he found on the ground. He found a stick on the ground to make a fishing rod out of, and went back to his rocks. She studied him for a little bit, noticing the serious expression on his face as he studied each rock; as if looking for a particular one. She decided to speak up as the sun's rays basked against her brilliant rainbow mane and cyan coat, slowly drying it up and adding warmth to her form.

"So, why exactly are you here? I mean, I know that you said you come here to check on things, but…why here? Why did you run into me, of all ponies? What are you here to check on? You could have been miles away, but you just so happened to be walking under the very cloud I was planning to nap on. So…what gives?" She noticed how many questions she asked at once, but stood her ground like the proud pegasus she was.

He looked up at her, and back down at the rock in his hands, serious expression still upon his face. "I've heard you, Rainbow. I've heard your thoughts, and the desires of your heart. I know how lonely you've become. And I have been waiting for the perfect time to come and speak with you face to face. I didn't come here just to check up on things – I came to check up on you."

Rainbow felt…humbled. For the first time in a long time, she felt a sense of genuine humility strike her even if it was completely off-guard. She always thought that she had it all together, that she was always the tough one in charge of her own life. She felt that no one but her friends would ever truly be there for her, and that she had to be the one to hold herself together when they weren't there. However, finding out that there was someone out there so much bigger than her, and finding out that they would take the time out of their life to check up on…her? No, this had to be a joke. This had to be one of Twilight's experiments gone wrong or something.

Although…the tone in his voice showed that he meant what he said, and that he was genuinely concerned. She felt her heart melt a little more as she looked at him in his eyes. He had a look of innocence that she had never seen before in anyone, and when he looked at her, it was as if he looked directly at her soul. She couldn't help but feel a small lump in her throat as she gazed into God's eyes, and felt her pride that she was so adamant about slowly begin to drift from her grasp as she chose to test the waters even further. "So, wait…how come if you knew about me feeling these things and struggling for a while, that you _waited_ to talk to me? I mean, I could have appreciated someone coming along sooner than this, ya know!" She didn't mean to be so loud at the last part, but she really couldn't help herself at this point.

His expression softened a bit at hearing this, knowing full well how waiting for an answer to a prayer can go. He then decided to try to speak to her in a way that was not only familiar to him, but might help her too. "Rainbow, I want you to look at the berries in this bush." He pointed at a blueberry bush just above them on the bank. She looked, and glanced back at him waiting for a response. "Now, when do you think the best time to pick them is?"

She scoffed and responded, "Well duh, whenever they're ripe. You can't pick them too early, because then they'll be bitter and gross. But you can't wait too long to pick them, because then they get mushy and not be the same as when they're ripe. Anyone knows that you have to wait until they are just right before you…" she trailed off and her eyes opened wider with realization as the meaning of the example he used hit her like a ton of bricks. He wasn't stringing her along for a ride.

He was just waiting until she was ready to talk to someone. He was waiting until her heart was ripe.

She looked up, the beginnings of tears pricking her eyes, "You…you knew exactly when I'd need someone to talk to, didn't you? You knew all along how much I just wanted someone to listen. But…but how?" She didn't really feel freaked out anymore, but her defenses were definitely now lower than they had been all day. She felt her emotions starting to stir inside of her. A single tear rolled down her cheek in betrayal as he spoke once again:

"I know how it feels to feel like you're all alone. I know how it feels to feel betrayed by those whom you love. However, know this and take comfort in this: I've known you your whole life, Rainbow Dash. From before you were born and up till now I've known you, and loved you very much. You always have had, and always will have a friend in me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man who she only met little over two hours ago has suddenly come to mean so much. He seemed so sincere when he talked, so…pure. He had not one bad fiber in his being, no ulterior motives; just someone who sincerely loved. She looked up at him, her eyes so blurred from tears that she wasn't able to see. She blinked, the lump in her throat getting harder to ignore. Her nose started to sting, and a sob escaped her.

A tearful Rainbow Dash fell into Jesus' embrace, finally letting go of what held her down.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a path by a certain lake bank, young Scootaloo was buzzing away on her scooter, taking in the day and thankful to finally be away from Diamond Tiara and her nonsense bullying. She was just enjoying the day, onward to another crusaders meeting when she thought she heard crying somewhere. She slowed down enough to focus better, and heard what she thought was Rainbow Dash's voice. She stopped, getting off her scooter gingerly as to not immediately alert Rainbow to her presence. When she followed the sound of Rainbow's voice to the bank, she froze upon seeing a strange looking creature hugging her, and did what any filly her age would have done.

She screamed.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry about the long wait! College was crazy, but I'm done for the summer :D Aside from my part time job I'll hopefully be getting, I'll be trying to work more on this story, and maybe do some other projects as well! As always, feel free to drop a comment and/or P.M. me with stuff about this, and God bless!


	4. The Miracle

Rainbow Dash looked up at the sudden noise, as did Jesus. She was still sniffling and wiping some of the stray tears away as she got up to go and confront Scootaloo. "Scoots, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash! I thought I heard you, and saw this thing with its weird looking hooves around you! Is it hurting you! Get back from Rainbow Dash!" She charged Jesus, intent on making sure he knew who was boss in this situation. However, between her tiny stature and adorable admiration for Rainbow Dash, every time she hit Jesus with her little filly hooves, it only got him to laugh.

Rainbow was laughing a little too, as she tried to calm down her adoptive little sister, "Relax, squirt. He wasn't hurting me; in fact, just the opposite."

She halted her little assault on Jesus and looked up at Rainbow in confusion, "Wait, it's a 'he'? Wha-whatever. Anyways, you were crying, and I saw him holding you! He's so much bigger than you, you could have been killed! How do we know he's not a life-sucking alien or something?!"

"Scoots, seriously, calm down. I promise he's not dangerous – would I really lie to you?"

Scootaloo looked up at the sky, like she was remembering something, "Well, there was that one time you were supposed to come to teach me how to fly, but you said you forgot. Then there was that other time you-"

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Alright! I get it. But, trust me when I say this is the real deal. He's not an alien, he's a human. He's actually kind of nice, once you get talking to him. Just ask him yourself. And try not to be as rude as you were before? I mean, you did kinda start going crazy hitting his arm."

Scoots looked down shamefully, "Heh…yeah. Sorry about that, mister…what's your name?"

Jesus looked down and smiled at her, "My name is Jesus."

"Huh. That's a weird name."

"Squirt! Seriously!"

"What? I mean, you just don't seem to hear it around Ponyville."

"Ugh…" Rainbow rubbed her temples like she was getting a headache. "Sorry about her, she's…just a filly."

"Hey!"

Jesus chuckled, "Don't worry, Rainbow. I have a lot of experience with children of all different types and backgrounds. She can't scare me off that easily."

Scootaloo was curious about the man now, seeing as how he wasn't trying to suck out her brain like she initially thought he would. "So, where did you come from?"

Jesus tapped his chin in a brief moment of thought, "Well, honestly that's a very complicated question to answer for someone as young as yourself. But, for the sake of simplicity and honesty, I'll just say that I came from there." He pointed at the sky.

Scootaloo was puzzled. "So, are you part pegasus?"

Rainbow let out a snort as she tried to suppress her laughter as Jesus took a moment himself to re-collect his thoughts, and stifle a chuckle himself. "No. I'm fully human, as well as fully God."

"What's a 'God'?"

It was Rainbow's turn. She wanted to impress Scootaloo with her knowledge of things unknown to pony kind, "Don't worry, Jesus. I got this one."

Not at all surprised at her boldness, Jesus sat back and let Rainbow Dash try her best at explaining exactly what – and who Jesus was. "You see, squirt, he's a man who has three chicken eggs. And, since you can't have one part of the egg without the other, he wanted to take a walk to show others that he's the true egg." She looked back at Jesus who was a bright shade of red trying to hold back his belly-laughs. "Did I do good, or did I do good?" She wore that ever-confident grin that she was famous for.

However, the sound of Jesus laughing hysterically caused her to open one of her eyes, and she saw him lying on his back. He was clenching his sides from laughter as he spoke up, "That- that just made my day. Thank you, Rainbow Dash." He wiped a tear away as he re-gained his composure.

A little offended, Rainbow retorted, "Hey! I did my best! It wasn't exactly any clearer when you explained it, ya know."

Jesus took a final deep breath as he got back to himself again. "I truly appreciate what you did, Rainbow. However, I think it might be just a tad bit easier on everyone's mind if perhaps I simply showed her who I was."

Rainbow was skeptical, "You're not gonna make her walk on water like you did with me, are you? I'm still mad at you for that."

He chuckled again at the memory. "No, no. I won't do that. Scootaloo, would you mind coming over here, please?"

Scootaloo was ever weary at the request. She looked back nervously at Rainbow Dash, who smiled a warm smile and nodded in approval at what Jesus was asking. Filled with anxiety, nervousness, and fear of the unknown, Scootaloo walked gingerly over to where Jesus sat. "O-okay. Now what?"

Not saying a word, Jesus carefully picked Scootaloo up in his arms as she squirmed, "Hey! Put me down!"

Rainbow spoke up though, "Scoots, it's okay; I promise, you can trust him."

She looked back at Jesus who had taken to gently running his hand on one of her wings. "You have beautiful wings, Scootaloo."

Scootaloo retored, "Psh. Yeah, right. They don't even work properly." She sighed heavily. "But, thanks for the compliment, I suppose."

He ran his fingers through his beard in thought, "Hmm, well, maybe we can fix that."

Scootaloo chuckled at this absurd thought, "Well, good luck with that. I've been to every doctor in Ponyville, Canterlot, and Rainbow Dash even took me up to Cloudsdale one day. They all said the same thing. Stunted growth this, never be able to get off the ground that; you know, the works…" She trailed off as she sadly remembered all of those disheartening doctor's visits, thinking about the things they said. Her mind then drifted back to how many times she tried to fly, only to be met with painful disappointment.

Jesus would have none of that, though. "Well, let's just see what we can do, shall we?"

A small amount of light appeared where Jesus was resting his hands on Scootaloo's wings. Then, all of the sudden, a blinding light appeared around Scootaloo and Jesus. Rainbow Dash had to shield her eyes from the light, as did Scootaloo. It lasted only for a few brief seconds though, as when Rainbow Dash got done rubbing her eyes, she looked back at Scootaloo.

Her jaw dropped to the ground.

Scootaloo looked at Rainbow Dash's sudden change in mood. "What? Is there something wrong?" She was beginning to get a little worried.

"Nothing's wrong, Scoots! In fact, something's right!" Rainbow started to bounce up and down where she stood. "Just take a look at your wings!"

"What? They're just the same old wings, nothing spec-" She trailed off though as she looked on her back.

On her back were indeed her same wings.

Except now they were in perfect working condition.

Jesus gently placed Scootaloo on the ground as she stood in shock and awe at the miracle she had just taken part in. He smiled a big toothy smile at her, "Well, aren't you going to give them a try?"

She tried to flap her wings, and expected the same timeless disappointing result like every other time she tried to fly. However, thanks to the endless practice sessions Rainbow Dash had given her, and her no longer impaired wings, she actually managed to get quite a few feet off the ground, and hovered in place.

Rainbow Dash took flight as well, and hugged Scootaloo when she got to her level. "I always knew you could do it, Scoots. I'm so happy for you!"

Once a few tears had been shed from Scootaloo because of sheer joy, she touched down on the ground and walked over to Jesus, "Thank you. Thank you so much. I…I really don't know what to say. How can I ever repay you?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "A thank you is all that's necessary. However, I would like to see you go out and live your life to its fullest potential. Is that okay with you?"

"Deal!" She ran up and hugged Jesus, then flew over to where Rainbow Dash was standing. "So, more training later on?"

Rainbow tapped her chin in thought, "Hmm…well, it's getting kind of late, but how about tomorrow right after you get done with school for sure?"

"Awesome! I have to get back to Applebloom's anyway; I have a little surprise for her and Sweetie Bell." With that, she gave a confident flap of her wings as she flew over to her scooter. "See you guys later! By Jesus, it was nice meeting you!"

Jesus waved to her, "Goodbye Scootaloo! I'll see you again someday, don't worry!"

Scootaloo then took off with her scooter and helmet in hoof as she flew to Sweet Apple Acres for the first time.

Rainbow smiled at Jesus, "You…I had no idea you could…just wow."

Jesus smiled back at her, and then looked at the sky. His smiling disposition seemed to falter, however.

Rainbow took notice, "Is something wrong?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong. However, we should probably get going, there's one more thing I wish to discuss with you."

Rainbow grew a little anxious at his words, "Okay…you're kind of starting to worry me here. What's going on?"

He smiled a sad smile to her, "My time grows short."


End file.
